Till Death Do Us Part
by thatsmeinthetardis
Summary: The lives and the deaths of the agents at NCIS. (Quite a bit of Tiva)


Timothy McGee died in a car crash. It had been 11:54 at night, and the team had just closed a case. After hours of case files, he left NCIS and was driving home. He was crossing through an intersection, and a truck came barreling down one road, crashing into the driver side. It was all over. The driver had been drunk, and was caught an hour later. But it was too late.

Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David died in a gunfight. The team, along with their new probie, went to an abandoned warehouse to arrest a serial killer. Gibbs and Isabella took the bottom story, and Tony and Ziva took the second. They disappeared behind a corner with a simple "On it, Boss," from Tony. From the basement, Gibbs and Isabella heard shots fired. Twelve bangs. Then silence. When they had gotten up to the second story, three figures lay on the floor. One was the killer, with two bullets in the stomach, one from each agent. Tony and Ziva lay next to each other, motionless, fingers intertwined. Tony had been shot in the chest, Ziva right above her heart. They had died holding hands. Isabella called an ambulance, but Gibbs already knew. They were gone.

Ducky Mallard died of a heart attack. It was a quiet Sunday. He had woken up and gone to church for a service. After he got home, he settled in for a nice afternoon of tea and books. He'd died right before dinner. His nurse had found him at 7:00 when she arrived at his house.

Jimmy Palmer died in an airplane accident. He was on his way to California for a buisness trip. The plane had gone down on a golf course in Nevada, just 30 minutes from the destination. He'd been carrying his NCIS identification, so the team had been notified quickly. Everyone at NCIS had mourned, but none had cried as much a a certain bforensic scientist. Breena had been devastated when she'd heard the news. But eventually she'd learned that he was still there. She just couldn't see him

Leroy Jethro Gibbs died mysteriously. About a two years after Tony and Ziva's deaths, Isabella had been shot. He didn't show up at the funeral. Gibbs dropped off the grid. His bank accounts were empty, all his phone numbers were dead ends. He'd even gotten the boat out of his basement. They got an alert on his whereabouts, and rushed to the docks. Gibbs had rented out a small space, where he kept his boats. _ Kelly_, _Kate_, and _Ziva _were all tethered to the shore. By the time NCIS arrived there was no one there but an old fisherman. He'd seen a silver haired man sailing away on a boat, with _Isabella_ written in red on the hull. That was the last time anyone ever saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Abby Sciuto died of old age. She had refused to ever move out of her house into a retirement home, despite all of her son's protests. She was 93 years old when she died in her sleep. It was peaceful. Following her wishes, no one wore black to her funeral. Despite the mourning, it was a happy day.

Timothy McGee's life was good. He'd protected people for a living, and that was all that mattered to him. He'd never married, but he had been in love before. His life had ended too soon. But that was okay. It had been good.

Tony DiNozzo's life had been full of ups and downs. He'd been immature for more than half of it. He'd spent most of it watching movies. But in his life he had loved before. Kate was the first. He'd never thought of it that way, but deep down it was true. Caitlin Todd was the first person he'd truly cared for. Jeanne had been the second. Sometimes he told himself that it was all just fake. But not all of it was. She had helped to show him what reality was. She had helped him be a better man. And although he wouldn't admit it, he loved her for it. Ziva was the third. She'd had him from the start. From the moment she had walking into the bullpen, a blue scarf tied up in her hair. He spend years with it bottled up inside. He'd even put it on his bucket list. Number 26. Tell her. And he thought he never would. But his life had always revolved around movies. And just like in a movie, Tony Dinozzo's last words had been, "I love you."

Ziva David's life was rough. She'd never really had much of childhood. But even if she did, it had ended when Eli had put a heavy gun in her hands and taught her how to pull the trigger. From then on she'd had to learn how to live without a family, how to be cold-blooded, how to always have your guard up. How to take pain inflicted upon you and pretend it wasn't there. It wasn't until she came to America that she started to live her own life. She stepped off an elevator and met a man who changed her inside out. She left the agency that had caused her pain for years and joined the one that had turned her life around. She became a part of the country that she loved. And she held the hand of a man she loved as she left the world.

Ducky Mallard's life was lovely. He had lived to an old age. He'd had people he cared about around him. Sure, they'd all left in the end. But everyone leaves at some point. Ducky just learned to accept it when they did and carry one. No hate, no resentment. No tears, no anger. Just respect. And love. And acceptance, and patience.

Jimmy Palmer's life was happy. He had met the woman of his dreams. He had married her. They had adopted two children together. He'd met the love of his life and spent his days with her. It was as simple as that.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a life shrouded in mystery. Not many people knew what had happened throughout all of it. But he knew it all. It was a good life. Not all of it was great, but he'd had a daughter and a wife that he'd loved with all his heart. He'd had 3 other women in his life that were daughters to him. Kate, Abby, and Ziva. He loved his daughters so much. He hadn't known Isabella long enough, but she had been a good person. Gibbs had met people in his life that he respected and others that he didn't. But in the end, it all came down to love. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs had loved a whole lot.

Abby Sciuto's life was brilliant. She had been a rare person. A rare person that thought life was a time given to make the world better, and she didn't want to waste a second. A rare person that you could never hate. You could be scared of her, of course, but never hate. A rare person who had never hated in her life. A rare person who really lived up to the expression "heart of gold". It was hard to find that kind of person. And even if you did, you would never find another. Abby Sciuto was rare. She was all of it and even more.

These are the lives and the deaths of Team Gibbs of NCIS.


End file.
